DOVAKIING MEET FAIRY TAIL BY: CompleatRumble0
by CompleatRumble0
Summary: As the battle between man and dragon end our hero gets sent flying into in unknown realm of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

It all started at Helgen when i was 13 i'm a nord with Blond hair by the way, anyway they were about to execute me when he showed up. i owe it all to him but as they say its my destiny to vanquish him the one they call WORLD EATER or to you known as ALDUIN the world eater. so several years later in sovngard a place of heroes, i was there with the other heroes trying to defeat Alduin but at the last strike he collapses but sends me flying so far into some portal than CRASHHhhhshHHh...

-DOVAKINGS POV-

UGhh...where the hell am i. I mean it looks like skyrim but my map it's blank but i'm in some kind of forest. I finally get up from the ground i look at my steel Armour but its not there its MELTED # $ it my, that was hard to make, well lets see what i got in my Apparel, lets see i got a torn dark robe with a hood great and a iron dagger but from the look of it i'm still bleeding bad i need to see a healer for now i will use healing hands. after healing my self i still need to see a healer im still wounded badly. As i start walking i end up tripping on some kinda root all of a sudden i start feeling week dizzy but i make my way to where i see a trail. As i go to the trail i end up walking still don't know where i'm at but for now i walk.

A couple hours later i end up at some town, who knows where the hell im at. but my headache and dizziness from earlier has gotten worse i start walking and walking I...i...cant see i CRASSHHHSh.

-At Fairy tail-

well you know that natsu starts a fight with grey and elfman appearing out of no where just to get knocked flying at Erza whom gets pissed and kicks both natsu's and grey's ass. finally after everything has calmed down natsu, grey, and lucy find a job to do. JOB DESCRIPTION: SUBDUE A GROUP OF BANDITS IN A NEARBY TOWN REWARD 100,000 JEWELS.

-Team NATSU'S POV-

Look Lucy we can go kick some bandit ass Natsu said. I will go to said grey and Erza at the same time causing natsu to shudder. Aye me too, you know who he is. As team Natsu heads out on there journey Erza spots a crowed of people. All right every one move back let me see whats going on. As Erza moves into the crowed she sees a man laying there blonde hair and a black robe with blood all over...TO BE CONTINUE!

ARTHUR NOTE: HEY SORRY ABOUT THE SMALL CHAPTER AND ALL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I PLAN ON DOING MORE DOVAKIINGS POV THAN OTHERS BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE JUST SAY SO IN THE REVIEWS BUT YEA IT ALL DEPENDS IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO OR NOT THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY...OR NIGHT.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ARUTHURS NOTE: HEY I WILL TRY AND DO MORE EACH DAY STAY TOON AND HOPE YALL INJOY**_

-Dovakiing and the Dragon Slayers-

Recap: Natsu and his team where heading on a job when they came across an mystirous injured mad.

-Erza pov-

As i move closer into the crowd of people yelling out of the way i came across an injured man in a torn black robe and a hood cant see his face really well, but i do see lots and lots of BLOOD. Quick Grey make an ice stretcher, Natsu, Lucy put him on the stretcher. Happy go warn the others about him. and Natsu help me carry him to our guild.

 **At the Guild:** **BANGGG.** the Doors go flying with Erza leading and Natsu and the rest behind. quick is every thing set Erza said impatently. Yes, calm my child everything will be okay let me see the injured one, happy was telling me about, Makorove Said calmly. as Erza showed him the man Makorove told her "bring him up to the resting room (sorry dont know what that room is Called anyway). as Erza follows the small man with the white hair and goofy looking efls hat, up to the resting room the strange man wakes up.

-DovaKiings POV-

ughh, **CRASHHH...BANGGG, THUMP.** HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS ON MEEE, Natsu said as Dovakiing fell down the stairs. Uhgg, where the hell am i now. i look aroung and i see a man with cherry blossm hair and a blue babby Kahjite...with Winggs? since when did Khajites have wings. dont matter now i just gotta find out where the hell im at. "Hey you okay", says a voice behind him. as he turns around he sees a girl with red hair and in some short of armour. I asked you a question ARE YOu O K. she said. "uhgg yea im ok but where am i and who are you". "sorry im Erza and may i ask the same to you who are you". Erza said .

As i sit there and tell her who i am and where i came from, while i was getting bandaged up by an old woman by the name of porlyusica i belive. any they leave me be and i rest up a bit.

-Erza pov-

"so apperantly he is from another world called skyrim and he is a Dovakiing in his tonge other wise he is called Dragonborn he has no name except for Dovakiing. but apperantly he is like natsu, he is a Dragonslayer but he has actuly killed dragons before but he also has many dragon friends as well and he explained to me how he finished skyrims dragon wars so mabey he is the lost hero in our dragon wars. he says he useses shots and many different magic and weapons and armour. but unlike you natsu you only use fire dragons roar why is that". Erza explains.

"well I dont Know i was only taught by one dagon he must of learned from many dragons" Natsu says.

"actully he says he learns runes or he learns by useing the dragons tounge called DovaZhull and he learns his shouts by using Thu'um not by dragons but by there souls". also erza.

"man i wish i could do that, well its getting late im going home he can explian to use in the morning but he's buying.

 _ **ARUTHERS NOTE: HEY GUYS I KNOW THAT I SAID I WOULD DO MORE THAN 500 WORDS BUT I CAN ONLY SIT HERE FOR AN HOUR OR SO BUT DONT WORRY I WILL COME UP WITH SOME SHORT OF SCHEDULE SO I CAN HAVE MORE THAN 500 WORDS PROBALLY GONNA BE EVERY SATURDAY OR SOME DAY BUT I WILL LET YOU GUYS KNOW BUT ANY WAY HAVE A GOOD DAY OR niGHT. AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I COULD DO BETTER ON WELL SEE YA NEXT TIME**_


End file.
